Naruto shadow of the day
by ShadowNinofKonoha
Summary: The war against the sound is accelerating faster than expected. Threw all of this an even bigger plot unfolds as pain tries to use the cover of the war to resurrect an god of death. This being a sick way to rid the world of evil. Lets see how naruto react
1. preqel chapter1 the burning village

Chapter 1-The burning village

**Naruto shadow of days**

By shadowninofkonoha

I do not own Naruto the ideas in these stories are to my own knowledge mine.

(Prequel)Chapter 1-The burning village

fires burn throughout the leaf village. Screams of battle cries and the echo of metallic weapons can be heard throughout the village. Leaf ninja are shown battling countless sound jounin. The leaf jounin are show amazing skill and precision but are no match too the cursed sound jounin. Konoha is falling.

Most of the battle is being held in the center of the village where Tsunade is now seen running._ How could Orochimaru gather so many ninja to attack _she thought as she dodged another explosion and dashed literally a blur of motion the only indication of her is the cracked concrete she is leaving in her wake_._ She took a corner and stopped abruptly looked at five sound jounin. One tall jounin recognized her quickly when seeing her Kage robes and turned to order a retreat. Unfortunately for them they were too late. With impossible speed she took out a katana and in a flash she appeared behind them as they all fell dead.

See the battle field blanketed with enemy and sadly ally shinobi bodies. Some of her village shinobi were though still fighting among them where two of the villages newly appointed Sannin Kakashi Hatake and Inoichi Yamanaka fighting along with his daughter Ino Yamanaka. With them were a number of Anbu members and Anbu captain Lee.

Finally reaching her destination it was her new objective was to level the odds of the battle field in their favor. She bit her finger and quickly summoned an army slugs that spit acid with deadly accuracy at the surrounding enemy.

Kakashi saw her and gave orders to the other shinobi "the Hokage is the rally point stay together and fight as one". Kakashi appeared beside Tsunade Sharingan eye blazing with is new Mangekyou Sharingan. "Lady Tsunade I've dispatched clones throughout the village Asuma and Kureina have rounded ups some Anbu squad and are doing fine but, Iruka and other jounin are taking a beating near the ninja academy". We've managed too get everyone too the safe houses and pulled back our forces but the sound jounin are too many".

If he didn't hide his emotions so well it would seem the copy ninja showed a brief bit of emotion emerged "and Konoha is falling".

Before they could continue an explosion erupted before them and enemy shinobi and slugs were now bent in combat.

One jounin did hand signs and ended with a jumped high in the air. Blue fire erupted from his palm and moved to engulf the entire battlefield. Moving in front of her comrades Tsunade emitted a light green shield from the tip of her finger. The shield wavered a bit but the fire soon died out. Kakashi took his chance and flickered behind the jounin and punched him on the back of the neck. The jounin was sent down into the ground creating an 8 foot in diameter crater.

Surprisingly the sound Nin stood up his curse mark activated and cracked his neck. "Is that all" he smirked still glaring at Kakashi. Kakashi threw a kunai the cursed jounin deflected it but didn't realize Kakashi held up a ram sign and the explosive tag attached to the sounds neck exploded killing him as the curse mark receded.

The rest of the ninja were doing well themselves especially Tsunade. The fifth Hokage displayed skill only a Hokage could by doing a perfect 360 spin releasing sembon needles killing any enemy shinobi not able to dodge the lightning fast projectiles. She then threw a kunai with a explosive tag attached at an incoming army of sound. The jounin jumped out of the metal knife but, Tsunade cleverly combined the Kunai shadow clone Jutsu with Wind manipulation jutsu. The kunai chased after the enemy as they ran for there lives helplessly eventually they all were killed in explosions.

Then a young chuunin sound Nin appeared in a flash before her and slashed at her. A slash that no one could possible dodge but she stopped it between her left thumb and index finger and with her right she delivered a killing downward punch that had earth shaking results.

Although they were doing well at the ninja academy Iruka and others are battling 5-1 odds as each had a squad too fight for themselves. Iruka jumps too avoid a swarm of kunai as two sound Nins rush at him. He does hand signs a shouts "sembon whirlwind jutsu.

A whirlwind rises up stopping the sound nins in there tracks. In there confusion two Iruka clones appeared from the ground below them and grasped there heels. The try to free themselves but Iruka throws a poisoned sembon needle at them he did a sign and the sembon needle soon was a swarm of needles. The needles are absorbed into the whirlwind and slowly the entire needle barrage passed threw the bodies of the enemy. The whirlwind becomes a bloody tornado as the victims bodies were ripped apart …slowly.

Iruka didn't have time to rest as 3 more enemy shinobi attacked. Iruka match them in a taijutsu match and sent one down with a roundhouse kick. He did a few quick jabs and sent an uppercut to another. He summoned two clones and both of them matched the remaining ninja. They had finally taken care of the higher level jounin all that was left was a few chuunin and genin.

Iruka killed two more as the leaf shinobi let out a yell of victory finally taking care of their current enemy. Iruka panted out of breath as he leaned against a tree. It's been years since active duty and he was getting lazy. He looked around as medic Nins took out their wounded to the outpost a few miles out of the village. He wanted to help them but the Anbu captain needed everyone that could fight to hold the strategic positions in Konoha. Iruka for once thought that he could relax until.

"Look alive" one of the higher jounin shouted as the west gate fell and Lightning shinobi filled the streets of Konoha. Iruka stared on in fear "God Help Us".

Authors notes

This fan fiction has been moved to this site from leaf ninja forums. It is my own fan fiction and my first although. I have made improvements to it. Please review all you other Authors know that if somebody doesn't read your stories what is the point of writing them. Your reviews good or bad make strive to be the best writer I can be.


	2. preqel Chapter2 home coming

(Prequel)Chapter 2-home coming

(Prequel)Chapter 2-home coming

Naruto awoke sleepily from his rest in a forest west of the leaf village. He yawned and stumbled toward a stream he had camped by. _Must have slept in the fire went out_ he thought as he drank from the stream hungrily.

2 hours later he was walking through the forest day dreaming of Ichuraki ramen. Today is the day he would finally go home to Konoha after 5 months of recon missions. Which were probably just reasons too have him leave. He found information of an alliance between the Tsuchikage and the leader of the hidden rain Hanzou. This would most likely escalate into a war between Konoha and the two countries but that wasn't likely until months from now.

He continued too walk not really paying much attention to his surrounded until he came upon the same camp he had just left. _Genjutsu most likely_ he thought. Whoever cast it wasn't in a hurry too reveal themselves. Naruto scanned the area and it was exactly as he left it. Nothing was out of place. Some would take that as nothing but the it was windy and the trees around the clearing were still as could be something was wrong. Naruto drew the katana and stood at the ready. Show yourself Naruto said more curious than afraid.

As you wish a deep voice echoed throughout the forest and in a second Naruto was looking at hundreds of razor sharp teeth. The monster had a dark green hide a set of lizard red eyes. Along with claws that looked like they could cut him in half if he even just slipped once. The creature had wings similar too a dragons and smelled like rotting corpses. The monster grinned hungrily at him "hello breakfast".

Naruto a little nervous about being called breakfast tried too look fearless and stare down the creature. After a silence and an annoying amount of sniffing Naruto told the creature "I am Naruto Uzimaki from Konoha and Id rather not fight you or rather become breakfast".

"I do not care for the names of those I eat" the monster howled. "You have ventured in my forest little one and are thus open prey". The monster closed in dangerously "and soon very soon Breakfast".

The monster made a snap at Naruto but found nothing as Naruto jumped back and did a series of hand signs. The monster pounced Naruto just as he completed the last sign(ram) Here have some hot sauce Naruto shouted as he breathed fire on the monster engulfing it in a tornado of fire. He then did more signs and wind picked up around the monster and the fire grew as it was fed by the wind. The trees around the clearing became nothing more than ash rather than catching fire. Even Naruto had trouble maintaining the intense heat.

After he was satisfied the monster was dead he stopped the chakra flow to the flames and awaited to see the monsters body.

Naruto stared in amazement as the smoke cleared the monster was not even singed. It looked more amused then stunned. The monster ran at Naruto _not good_ he thought as the monster made another snap at Naruto. Naruto side stepped the attack but the monster noticed and brought its foot down on Naruto.

A minute passes before the monster raised its foot. Making sure he was dead. He slowly raised his foot revealing a hole dug into the ground. Confused the monster looked around his eyes contracting and retracted looking for Naruto heart signature.

Naruto jumped out of the ground right below the monster and with a battle cry threw an Odama Rasengan into the chest of the monster as It cried out in pain as the spiraling sphere exploded sending shock waves throughout the forest.

_Impossible! The monster still stood the Rasengan didn't even do damage_. Naruto looked for a way out but the Genjutsu was released and Naruto found himself surrounded by rocks close to a hill. The monster was currently in the way of him and the forest. Naruto doubted the monster would just let him go so he settled his feet down and prepared for a fight.

An hour later the fight was still going on Naruto look like he was about too fall over and the monster look like a vulture waiting for him to die. The monster made another charge at Naruto who barely got out of the way. Naruto has slowed down from the beginning of the fight and has a noticeable gash of blood over his left shoulder. _This is insane I've tried everything from explosive tags too Sasuke's Chidori Nothing penetrates this monsters hide._ Naruto thought over his options for a while as the monster looked at him curiously.

Ching! Naruto had and idea Naruto jumped behind a tree and summoned a shadow clone he then transformed the clone into a fat pig. "Here comes breakfast" Naruto shouted as the clone jumped out from behind the tree snorting and running at the monster. I hope this works.

It ran in circles as if chasing its tail in front of the monster. The monster looked at it as a child would look at a new toy. And without hesitation it smashed the clone (maybe it likes jammed foods.). Then in an earth shaking rumble the clone exploded and the monster was sent reeling back from the blast into the lake close to the cliff. Not my desired outcome but good enough he thought as he took the opening and ran past the monster into the forest hopefully to escape and go home.

Authors notes

Caution the stunts performed in this fan fiction are performed by unreal characters and should not be attempted at home. (It probably wouldn't work if you tried.)


	3. Preqel chapter3 the fight continues

(Prequel) Chapter3-the fight continues

(Prequel) Chapter3-the fight continues

Tsunade continues the fight against the sound jounin. Emitted around her is a shield like aura along with surrounding debris of stones hovering around her. The airborne boulders acted like a shield for her and her allies moving in the way of incoming projectiles or even launching themselves at incoming enemy shinobi.

Even though they were held at bay the enemy was adapting to Tsunade's strategies and wouldn't stay down for long. She had recently heard the west gate fell and she sent all the reinforcements she could give for help. She hoped Iruka had evacuated the students ahead of time this was not a battle she thought even she could win.

Iruka skillfully held off three lightning shinobi at once blocking kunai after kunai. He did a back flip jumped off the ground into a tree above the park.

The three lightning shinobi smirked at the out of breath Iruka "leaf shinobi are really pathetic like a frightened cat he hides in a tree". The three surrounded the tree and moved to cut the tree in half. Iruka was expecting just that and finished his last sign "Tree golem jutsu".

The tree suddenly came to life under Iruka catching the three shinobi off guard. The shinobi turned to retreat but vines came off the beast and trapped them in a full bind. Iruka focused harder as all three of them screamed from the pressure until eventually all three were literally cut in half. Iruka finally sighed as the tree fell limply as all life it once had was gone. Iruka jumped out and ran determined back to the battlefield to assist his allies…to fight.

"Incoming!!" Tsunade turned too see a large burning projectile moving at intense speed toward them. Tsunade moved two large boulders in the way of the coming blast and it harmlessly bounced off the rocks.

Then from behind the boulder a young jounin took his chance at the shields sudden weakness. And jumped throw a large barrage of stones.

Kakashi reacted quickly with a kunai that penetrated the shinobi's chest who disappeared in a poof of smoke. Then six more clones jumped out of the ground towards and ran towards the Hokage.

They were quickly met by 3 Anbu members who made quick work of them. Then when they all dispersed the real one appeared behind Tsunade catching by surprise. Her first instinct was to attack but if she did the boulders high above them would fall. She quickly focused and shifted her hand sign. To late for anybody to help the Hokage the shinobi's hit looked like it would kill her. To everyone's surprise she didn't die she disappeared just before the shinobi's hit ever made contact.

She reappeared behind her allies eyes still closed focusing on keeping the hovering boulders around them airborne. The young shinobi still recovering from confusion did not notice a large boulder flying at him from behind until it was too late.  
--

While this happened two figures watched Tsunade from high above the battle ground. _Tsunade is as powerful as ever Orochimaru_ Kabuto said adjusting his glasses.

_Orochimaru couldn't help but smirk at his pupils comment. It's nice to know she wasn't sitting on her ass drinking the entire time she was Hokage_ he thought.

"Yes powerful indeed and not too be underestimated like she was before" Orochimaru said in response. He stared curiously as Tsunade cut down his soldiers one by one but, was cut off from his trail of thought when a sound jounin flickered in front of them. Orochimaru recognized the jounin a skilled swordsman named Sensu.

Orochimaru nodded him an approval to speak "Lord Orochimaru we have taken the east and southern most part of the village but have met a lot of resistance near the leaf ninja academy". We have also managed too drive off outside reinforcements the Hokage is alone in this fight".

Orochimaru smiled as the jounin gave him the report "Good" I will take care of my dear old friend personally. He turned too look Kabuto in the eye "you will handle the rest of the objectives and Kabuto I do not look kindly on failure". "You will send for me when you have secured the vessel", and with that He jumped off the tower.

On the ground Tsunade was on the offensive doing a series of hand signs and ending with an outstretched palm aimed towards an incoming blast of fire. The fire was then engulfed by the palm as if absorbed somehow she then pointed the other palm at the young Chuunin the blast had originated from. The shinobi's eyes widened as he soon realized what was about too happen. The blast that had previously been absorbed was shot back at the shinobi who barely got out of the way of it. Hoping too take advantage of the blast's cover he drew five kunai and readied for his next move.

He ran out from his cover too see the Hokage was busy with another of his fellow shinobi. He took this chance to strike throwing a volley of kunai at the unsuspecting Kunoichi. Who of course dodges them easily in fact she catches one of them and throws it at the shinobi she was battling.

Knowing that would happen he flickered in front of her "sound prison!!" He shouted as the Hokage is engulfed in a huge sound barrier that exploded with a loud "thump". Creating a large crater that grew by the second also sending previously hovering boulders skyward.

After the thunderous strike subsided the Chuunin lay on the ground dead with Tsunade's katana sticking out of his chest. Tsunade stood there unharmed by the blast and simply brushed off some dust that had settled on her shoulder.

"Impressive indeed my old friend" A sudden fear took over Tsunade as she turned around too see Orochimaru sitting on a large snake grinning at her.

Authors notes


	4. preqel chapter 4 terrible news

(Prequel) Chapter-4 terrible news

(Prequel) Chapter-4 terrible news

Naruto was exhausted unnaturally. He could go days without sleep, live off supplementary rations, and fight for hours without breaking a sweat but, one fight with a giant lizard made him fight too stay conscious.

He was moving ridiculously slow driven only by the fact that if he rested he would surely become breakfast. He didn't know where he was and his eyes sight had been fading for the past 10 minutes. He staggered a while before he falling face first into the ground. It was not that he was in pain just that his body was starting to give out. _Never thought id die like this maybe if I still had that stupid fox _he thought as his body finally lost all strength and he blacked out.

He awoke again in a different clearing he had been in with a smaller stream signifying he had been going south. The area was dim but he could see whoever had saved him was now rummaging threw his bags throwing his stuff everywhere most noticeable a shirt that read Sakura and Naruto 4 ever.

"Hey what are you looking threw my stuff for!" The Nin turned and looked at him guiltily.

"I did not know who you where so I was looking for I identification" She giggled as she looked at the shirt she had previously thrown on the ground "I assume your Naruto".

Naruto studied her she was a kinoichi but he did not know from which village. She wore a unique robe that only fully covered her left leg while the other was cut skirt style. She also wore heavy looking gauntlets and a sword still at her side. Her hair was a striking black and she had a very attractive body.

She noticed his curiosity and presided with greetings "I'm Maria a nin from the village hidden in the mountains.

More surprised he responded with his own greeting "I'm Naruto Uzimaki a nin from the leaf village.

Maria eyes show a small emotion of pity that made Naruto nervous. "Sorry too tell you that the Leaf village was destroyed'. Not wanting to continue the conversation she turned and continues to rummage threw his bags.

Naruto sits there as if evaluating what he had just heard. After a minute or so still not believing what he had just heard asked, "what do you mean destroyed"?

As if too get off subject she continued too tell him of previous events. "Ya if I hadn't found you, you would be dead". "I'm surprised you survived that dragons poison".

Naruto clenched his fist angry that she would not answer his question and shouted at the top of his lungs "What happened too Konoha!!" the shout echoes threw the forest silencing everything.

The kunoichi took no notice of his sudden outburst and turned too look at him. "The sound and lightning invaded the village not to long ago". "I doubt anybody survived". She looked at him for a moment then continued too look through his stuff curiously.

Reassured there was a real threat Naruto was determined too help. He grabbed his bag from Maria just as she had found his food supply.

HEE EE WOOS LOOOKIN EET DDAT, she shouted still with a full mouth of supplementary rations. Ignoring Maria's cursing he gathered up his stuff and ran at speeds he didn't think he could move in his condition.

Now he ran at full speeds too Konoha determined too help determined too save those he loved somehow. _Don't worry everyone I'm coming_ he thought _ill save you_.

Meanwhile Maria still sat in the place Naruto had left her. Then with a child like grin she held up Naruto's Toad wallet. Maybe I should have returned this she thought while looking at it curiously. Then she found the zipper she slowly unzipped it revealing a large amount of money Naruto saved up. Then with dollar signs on her greedy looking face she walk away singing "99 bottles of sake on the wall 99 bottle of sake".


End file.
